Fear, a Xenomorph Human Friendship Story
by The messed up writer
Summary: Fear was all I felt as I watched my father get burned by some acid blood and my mother decapitated by some monster. But in my final moments, an unlikely friend saves my life. My name is Logan Cox, and this is my story. Rated M for gore, horror, and language. FINISHED
1. Chapter 1:Death

Chapter 1: Death

Death. That was the only thing happening happening. I lay in front of my destroyed home, with my parents dead inside said home. 10 minutes ago, everything was fine. I was doing my own things while mother and father watched TV. I was playing a video game when all of sudden my mother is screaming for me to come and see what they are watching. I was thinking " _Oh their just watching a movie and wanna show me a cool scene or something."_ When I exited my room, I could see the destruction of what appeared to be the Empire State building. "Cool movie," I said. "What is it called?"

My parents are just staring at me, "Honey," my mother said. "That's the news."

I was standing there not knowing what to think, I knew she wasn't joking, I could tell by how serious she sounded. Then the picture on the screen changed to a woman in a red dress, around 30 years old with blond hair. "What you are seeing is not a joke, that was an unidentified aircraft destroying the Empire State building in New York City. Everyone, you need to stay inside your homes, lock your doors, and get a weapon if need be. The creatures or aliens coming out of these ships are hostile and attack anything with a heart beat it seems. They are almost indestructible to any type of weapon. Stay away from crashed ships as well. We have learned from the army that their appear to be these other creatures that appear to be black in color, are about 8 feet tall, and extremely hostile. If you see one, God help you. This is Diane Newt, and we will report any new even- OH FUCK! RUN!" The next things we saw was the camera man running with Diane until he dropped the camera and they got cornered against a wall by a tall black skinned creature with a long and sharp tail. It grabbed the camera man and held his head as some sort of second mouth came out and blew a hole in the poor mans head. Diane was crying begging for mercy when the thing began to drag her off camera with her still screaming. The camera then cut to a woman in a news station with her jaw dropped.

We turned the TV off after that. My father started locking and barricading the doors while my mother was trying to find our 44. Magnum, but before my father could even push the couch to the door, a small spider like thing jumped into the window and latched on my fathers face. My mother was upstairs finding the gun and I was scared to move, I just stood there while my father was getting choked and falling unconscious. My mother came downstairs with the gun and screamed when she saw my father. That was what got me out of my trance, we both ran over trying to rip the spider creature off his face, but to no avail. "Stand back," my mother said as she aimed the gun at the creature at an angle that would hopefully not harm dad. She shot the gun and our ears were ringing as we began to smell and hear a sizzling sound. We looked at dad to see the carpet melting and dad's face and throat burning from the acidic like substance. He was thrashing about for about half a minute until it stopped. While I was watching this unfold, I failed to notice my mother held in the air by some invisible presence, but as I looked closer, I could see waves kinda like when its a really hot day and it looks like you can see the air. The 10 foot tall thing became visible and was having a blade come out of his wrist as he stabbed mom in the head and pulled it out along with her spine.

"MOM! DAD! NO NO NO THIS CAN"T BE HAPPENING!" I screamed. The big monster was standing in front of the exit as he held my mom. I looked for something, anything, until I saw the 44. at my feet. I grabbed it without hesitation, took aim, and shot the remaining rounds into the murderer. He didn't have to time to react to what was happening. After the 5th shot, he succumbed to his injuries and looked at me and said something I couldn't understand. I just stared at my surroundings as he typed something into his wrist armor thing. Next thing I knew, I heard beeping and he was doing something that I could only assume to be laughing. From playing games and watching movies, I knew what was happening, he was self-destructing. I ran right past him with the empty 44. still in my hand. Right when I reached the door, I felt something grab my ankle. I looked down to see myself getting dragged towards him by his hand. He was too strong to get out of his grasp. I began silently crying as this monster made sure he took one more person with him if he was to die. "AAHHHHHH" I screamed as he broke my ankle with the unreal strength he had. I looked for anything to get him off me until I saw a coffee mug on the coffee table in our living room. I grabbed it and smashed it on his head as the beeping became faster. That seemed to be enough to get him to weaken the power he had on my ankle and I wiggled out. I began hobbling over to the door and ran outside, but before could even get off the front porch, I was thrown 20 feet into the street as an explosion destroyed my home. I screamed in pain as I hit a car parked in the street. My ribs were likely broken at this point. My 13 year old body and mind couldn't take this much longer. I got up, cursing under my breath from the pain, almost screaming. As I got up, I noticed my town in ruins and burning down. I couldn't go back into town for help, it would be too dangerous considering how it was currently looking. I can't stay out here or I could be attacked by another of those things. I looked to the forest. "Well it's my best bet I guess." I said as I ventured into unknown territory.

3 Hours later I exited the forest I was hiding in, waiting for things to die down. I moved over to a house that wasn't destroyed at all. It probably still had power too. I walked to the door to find out it was locked. "Crap" I said. I looked for a window. It was locked as well. "Alright screw this". I found a rock and threw into the window. After clearing the glass, I jumped over the window into the home. "I guess the owners left." I said to no one. I was starving at this point and looked In the fridge to see some uncooked hamburger along with some soda. "Please have power. Wait, the fridge was on so..." I turned on the stove and it worked. "YES! THANK YOU MOM FOR TEAChing me how to cook..." I began to fall silent as I remembered the events from earlier. Whats the point. My parents are dead, I'm all alone, and I'm probably gonna get killed in some horrific way like my family did. I found some knives and began cutting the meat into a few patties and put the rest of the hamburger into the fridge. I then looked at the knife and then my wrist. "No, not yet, I just want a good meal and then, then I'll do it." I began cooking and heard a screech behind me. It startled me and I went to grab a knife. As I went to look where the screech came from, I saw some sort of worm covered in what looked like blood in the living room. It looked hungry too. "What the hell, I'm gonna die soon, I don't see why I shouldn't help you. Maybe you can keep me company in my last moments." I said as I grabbed the rest of the meat and tossed into the living room and resumed cooking. "Come on, it burned?! Why can't anything go right." I realized the worm thing had the last of the meat too. "Well, at least they have soda." I went to grab the 2 liter of Pepsi and started chugging it. Half of it was gone by the time I was done. "Wow, just wow, I was thirsty. Well I'm obviously not getting a good meal, lets just get this over with." The second I grabbed the knife to end it all, another one of those giant creatures that killed my family crashed in from the roof. At this moment, all of my sadness turned into anger as I charged at the beast with the knife in my hand. Might as well take on ugly freak with me if I'm going out. Before I could even attempt to stab the beast, I was grabbed by the throat by it. I dropped my knife as I was lifted in the air by it, trying to get air, but couldn't. It seemed to laugh as well as it slowly choked me to death. I then became terrified of dying, I didn't want to die. I started to black out, but before I did, I saw a big black, slender figure stick its spear like tail into the beasts chest. I passed out before I hit the ground.


	2. Chapter 2:Fear

Chapter 2:Fear

When I awoke, I tried to move but couldn't, this instantly made me start to freak out. I opened my eyes to see I was surrounded by a black thing. I couldn't see anything. Then the thing moved, I freaked out even more now. When it got off me, I was blinded by the sun. I looked around to see my town still burning and falling apart. Then it all came back to me, my family, my life, the world. I began sobbing, just hoping it was a dream. Then all of sudden there was a vibrating feeling. I then remembered the black thing around. I tried getting out, and when it didn't let go, I started screaming. Next thing I knew, I had a 6 fingered hand on my mouth. It began hissing and then I let loose the tears. I was so scared of what was going to happen to me. Then I felt the vibration again, it was like a pattern, wait, was it purring? It felt comforting though, and it didn't seem to want to harm me. After what was maybe half an hour, I began to want to get up and know what it was, and where I was. "Can I get up," I said, it seemed to understand me, and complied. When I got up, I turned around and was shocked to see it was the thing that attacked the camera man and news lady on TV. I felt my heart almost go through my chest when I saw what it was. I was about to run like hell, but fell from my broken ankle which I forgot and started to crawl away. It started to hiss, in a low, but comforting way. I was still scared. I didn't want to suffer the same fate as the new lady or the camera man did. It then ran at me with an unholy speed and wrapped it's body around me. It started purring again and rocking back and forth, trying it's best to comfort me. "Please don't hurt me." I said in a voice I could barely hold. It gave a hiss that just seemed to say "I won't hurt you," I don't know how I know that, but I did. "Can you understand me?" It bobbed it's head up and down, confirming that it could understand me. "Can you talk?"

" _Yes, little one, I can talk."_ Something said. It's lips never moved.

"Who said that?" I said looking around.

" _I did"_ It presumably said.

"How are you talking without moving your lips," I said in amazement.

" _It is called telepathy little one, that is what we use to communicate."_ It said.

"OK, can I do it too?" I said with a hint of excitement in my voice.

" _You have been this entire time"_ It said. It was right, my lips stuck together like I haven't spoken in like 10 minutes.

"That's pretty cool. I'm pretty sure I somehow heard you say you will not hurt me, but can you say it and give me no doubts about you harming me?" I said.

It seemed to smile at this request. _"I promise I will not hurt you at all little one."_ It seemed to be hugging me at this point and purring softly. It was actually nice and relaxing.

I then remembered what happened before I blacked out, and began to wonder how I got here. "How did I get here?"

" _I took you here after you helped me. After I was done eating and changed, I saw what you were about to do, and I was about to stop you, but when the predator came into the nest, I was blown back by the force he produced from landing as close as he did to me. When I regained my senses, I saw you charging the beast and then being choked. I could feel your want to die and then your fear of death. I stabbed him in the chest and grabbed you and ran until we came here, I waited about 5 hours until you awoke. The rest you know."_ It said, although it had a bit of a feminine sound in her voice, I'd have to ask that later. But she saved me.

"Yo- You saved me?" It nodded. "Thank you. But, what do I do, my family is dead and I have no where to go?" I began to cry again.

" _Shhhh, it's ok, I won't let anything hurt you anymore, not until the day I die. And if you have no mother, I will be you mother. I will not let anything come and harm you anymore. Rest now, you have been through a lot."_ It had that feminine sound again, and the mother part confirms it. It started purring and rocking back and forth, making my eyes feel like a ton already. I was hoping it was not a dream was my last thought as I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3:Pain

**Hey guys, The Messed Up Writer here, apparently people like to search for Xeno Human Friendships, as it's been about 24 hours since the first chapter of this was uploaded, and it has about 50 views! Yay! Also, leave me some criticism on how to make this better, and even give me suggestions of stories you guys want written, and I just might write it. So yeah, leave suggestions and such. One more thing, you guys might get a Xeno X Human story today or tomorrow, and don't worry, it's not gonna be connected to this story, although I do kinda want to add a bit of lemon in this story as well, but I don't know, lets just get this show on the road!**

Chapter 3:Friends

When I woke up, I noticed I was still being hugged and rocked back and forth by the alien, wait, I don't know her name! I'm pretty sure she doesn't know my name either.

"What is your name" I asked curiously.

" _My name? My kind have never had a use for names before, what would you like to call me?"_ She said.

"I don't know, I've never been good at picking names. How about Zillah?" I said.(Zi-la, I had to look up a name after not being able to think of one for an hour, it means like a shadow.)

" _It is a beautiful name little one, what is your name?"_ Zillah said.

"My name is Logan" I said.

" _That is a beautiful name too."_ My stomach began to start making noises. I just realized how hungry I was, I haven't eaten since lunch, and it was nighttime! " _We need to get you some food and water."_ Zillah said.

As I began to get up, I felt an immense pain, as I forgot once again that my ankle was broken, I immediately fell to the ground when that happened. Then my chest hurt as I also remembered I broke my ribs from me hitting the car earlier from the explosion. I cried out in pain when this happened, and Zillah was quick to act as she immediately put her hand on my mouth stop me from alerting any of the wrist blade guys. I tried to calm myself down and stop screaming in pain and trying to slow my breathing, but it was so hard because my breathing was already labored from my broken ribs.

" _What's wrong!?" She practically screamed in my head._

"My ankle and ribs feel like they have been broken. I won't be able to walk, and I can barely breath." I said. It hurt so freaking bad. I had never broken anything luckily in my life, so this was the most intense pain I've ever felt. I was doing my best to hold back my tears because of the pain, and because Zillah would probably have to leave me alone to scavenge for medical supplies, while I lay here, defenseless and vulnerable. Maybe if I had a gun, I might be able to stay here while she gets medical supplies. I have no ammo for the revolver though. Come to think of it, I don't think I have it anymore, I may have dropped it.

" _Don't worry, I'm not going to leave no matter what."_ Before I could even say why she wouldn't leave for supplies, she stuck out her secondary mouth, and expelled some white glob of paste or something, it looked like Jello, but I doubt it was as sweet. She took it from her mouth and started to rub it into my ankle. I instantly felt no pain there anymore, it was awesome! Then she began to take off my shirt and rub it gently on my ribs. That too began to feel much better instantly. " _I just gave you a thing called 'Life-Jelly,' it is a thing we can produce that can heal almost any life-form. The pain should be gone until it's completely healed, but until then, everything is still broken. This will use up much of your bodies calories and fat to accelerate the healing process. Now we absolutely need to get food. Here"_ She began to expel more of that "Life-Jelly" and put it into her hand and handed it to me. " _Eat this, it will provide enough sustenance until you're fully healed._ "

I looked at it with a face of pure disgust. "Uh, I'm not a picky eater or anything, but you're asking me to eat that?!" I know she doesn't want to harm me, but she's asking me to eat the equivalent of vomit it seemed, it came directly out of her body! It did smell sweet though... 'Damn it, lets just get this over with.' I thought. I took the glob out of her hand. It felt like Jello too, I swear if it tastes like Jello... I put it into my mouth, and it wasn't too bad actually! It was ridiculously sweet, and didn't taste bad at all. If I didn't know where it came from, I would probably ask for more. "That was surprisingly sweet." I said gladly when I swallowed it.

" _Good, I'm glad you liked it, I though I was gonna have to hold you down or something with the look on your face."_ I looked at her with a face of fear for a few seconds thinking that she would actually do that, I mean I know I had to or I'd probably die of malnourishment, but that still frightened me that she had that type of strength too, meaning I could easily be grabbed and hauled away to where ever they take you like that new lady. " _I'm joking, I wouldn't do that, but me and my kind can do that, if you ever see my kind, hide, or call for me, they will take you for harvesting as you are an easy target._ " Harvesting? What the hell was harvesting?

"What is harvesting?" I said with a hint of fear. Harvesting sounded terrifying.

" _Harvesting is when we take a life-form of any kind, and take to our nest, where we pin it against a wall and cover it's arms and legs with a type of resin that makes it so they cannot escape. We then have an egg placed in front of them made by mother, after some time, the egg hatches and a facehugger comes out and latches on its face. After some more time, it falls off and dies, and the creature it latched on to has an embryo implanted in its chest by the facehugger. Later while the embryo is gestating in the creature, or host as we call them at that point, the embryo hatches and bursts out of the hosts chest, killing him. Then a smaller version of me comes out of the host chest. We then turn into what I look like right now after we eat some form of meat. If we also have no queen or mother, one of us can change into a queen to lead the rest of our kind._ " I lied there in shock of what harvesting was, and that probably was where the news lady was pulled off to. The fact that someone or something has to die such a horrible death is terrifying. Wait, was that thing on dad's face a facehugger.

"Are the facehuggers spider-like in appearance, and have a tail too?" I asked.

" _Yes, it didn't get you did it?"_ She began to sound panicked.

"No, but it did get my father, my mother tried to shoot it off, but it had some acid like blood that burned his face and throat until he died." I said. So if I were a bit closer, I would've suffered a horrible fate like that. This was beginning to become too much, then their was the acid blood, and they had incredible strength as we were not able to pull it off dad's face. So just don't let them get on your face or game over.

" _I'm sorry your father died that way._ " She didn't want to tell him that the facehugger probably got his father and successfully planted an embryo. He didn't need to know that.

"Yeah," I began to tear up again, why did this have to be happening? My parents died, everyone I ever knew is probably dead, and I'm a perfect target for getting facehugged apparently and die a horrible fate. This sucked so much.

She began to sense his anguish. " _Shhhh, it's ok, I won't let that happen to you. You're safe with me."_ She began to hug him and rock back and forth trying to make him happy, and maybe get him to sleep, he needed to get his rest as the Life-Jelly would take up most of his energy.

I began to feel sleepy again from the rocking back and forth. It felt so nice to have such a powerful and dangerous killer as a protector and mother figure. My eyes began to feel heavy again. Her tail wrapped around us as I didn't wanna try to fight sleep. Tomorrow, maybe we can scavenge for some food and find help. Please don't ever leave was my last though as I drifted off into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4:Hard Choices

Chapter 4:Hard Choices

Zillah kept on running back to her mother as she was calling for her. I passed by hundreds of dead bodies of humans, it was a sad sight, they may have had to be used as hosts or food, but that doesn't mean we want to kill everything with a heartbeat. We only do it to survive and keep our race alive. We usually go mad from the sadness of having to kill everything, and we can't communicate unless we bond with a human like I did, and we see bonding as a way to show friendship, I did it because Logan helped me when I needed it. He gave me food when he didn't have much, and saved me from possibly getting killed in my weaker state. Back to the point at hand, we only bond as a way to show friendship, so we don't bond with every human we see. If not for that, we would do that so we could tell them we want to help them kill the Yautja, but they would probably back stab us in the end of the war, by either killing us all, or most likely making us living weapons.

I was beginning to near the hive at this point. It was at what humans called "Walmart." It was a very spacious place making it perfect for a nest. It also had many supplies like food, water, and other things, so maybe I can grab a few things as an excuse for me not being with Logan if he wakes up.

I ran into the building straight to mother. "You called for me mother?" Zillah said.

The queen, or mother, was about 20 feet tall, she was ginormous! "Yes child, I have called you here because I know that you have bonded with a human. You know what they are used for, and I am deeply ashamed that you would even think, let alone actually bond with prey." The queen had a different outlook on how Xenomorphs should live, she thinks that we should eliminate everything, while the actual Xenomorphs think the opposite. We would rebel, but she is way too powerful to beat, and last time a rebellion happened, half the hive died. So to survive, everyone in the hive listens and obeys to the queen no matter what the request is, even if it's to hunt down another of their kind.

"Yes, I bonded with a human. But it was so we could communicate after he helped me when I was just a hatching. He gave me food when he didn't have much. It was the least I could do." Zillah said. She was beginning to fear where this conversation would go.

"That does not matter, he is a host! He is a child! An easy target! Bring him here to be harvested, or you and him will both die." The queen said. She didn't know what to do, either bring her adopted child to be harvested and live, or attempt to run away and escape the hive's influence, but possibly die and still have Logan harvested.

"May I request 5 minutes to think about this?" Zillah said.

"Fine." The queen said plainly.

Zillah began to gather supplies in backpacks and put them on her back. She grabbed water, food, a few survival knives, a pistol and a few clips (she saw Logan imagining a gun and what it was called, so it was fairly easy to find a gun in the section 'guns'), and a few things of meat for herself. I returned to the queen with my answer.

"I'll do it."


	5. Chapter 5:Betrayal

**Hey, it's me, The Messed Up Writer here, I know this is random, but do any of you wanna play Unturned sometime? I don't have many friends who play it so I was just wondering. Also, are you guys enjoying the story? I hope so, I plan on writing a few more later on down the line. Anyway, Private Message me if you wanna play Unturned sometime. Without further adieu, let us find out what happens in the next chapter of Fear.**

Chapter 5:Betrayal

Logan woke up at around 7 or 8 am, judging from the position of the sun. I attempted to get up, but I felt extremely weak. 'I guess if I didn't have the 'Life-Jelly' I would've died judging from how weak I am already,' Logan thought. Then I noticed that something was wrong. Zillah wasn't here.

"Ok, ok, don't panic, she probably is going on a scavenging run to get food for us, or she could be scouting. I hope she's ok. I can't stand being alone anymore." I said to no one.

I began to try and find something to pass the time with, I started to throw some rocks into the pond nearby, skipping stones and such. Now I know what your thinking, I have a source of water right here, why don't I just drink from it. Well I could get sick If I don't boil it first, and since I don't have a way of making fire, or a pot, drinking from the pond is out of the question.

After I threw my last stone, I heard a noise coming from nearby. "Who's there?" I said. I all of a sudden saw a black, slender figure come out of the bushes running straight at me. "OH GOD, PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I DON'T WANNA D-" I began to scream but had my mouth was covered by a hand.

" _Shhh, calm down, it's only me, but we need to move now."_ Zillah said.

"You scared me to death! We need to do something to make you stick out so I know your you. Also, why do we have to go?" I said curiously and a bit angry from being scared so badly.

" _I cannot explain now, we have no time. Here"_ She began to grab me and put me on her back, I then noticed the backpacks on her. I'm glad she knew I was too weak to move, or did she do it so we could go where ever we're going faster? " _Hang on,"_ She said. I grabbed her dorsal tubes and held on tight. The second I grabbed them, we were moving extremely fast. That answers that question I guess.

"Where are we going, and why do you have backpacks on your back?" I'm glad for this telepathy thing, or else I would have to scream for her to hear me.

" _We are leaving Logan. My queen has requested for me to bring you to the hive for harvesting, I said yes and lied. We need to get as far away as possible before they send the entire hive after us. The backpacks also have food and water, among other supplies."_

"Well why does she want to have me harvested? I did nothing wrong, I even helped you! I would've thought she would spare me for helping you."

" _It doesn't matter, she hates anything with a heartbeat, no matter what they have done, good or bad. I lied to her, and she hasn't sent the hive at us yet, but we need to hurry, betraying the queen is possibly the worse thing that could be done, and we will both be punished for it."_

"Ok then, where are we going then?"

" _I don't know, choose a direction, and we'll go there."_

Damn it another decision, I am really indecisive. Alright, if the sun is rising, that means that that direction is East, so that's North, South, and West if I'm correct. West leads to Lake Michigan, East leads to Detroit, North is the upper peninsula and Canada, with many forests, but it gets colder, and South can lead to Indianapolis in Indiana, but it gets a bit warmer.

"That way," I say. I point towards the East.


	6. Chapter 6:Tragedy

**Wassup guys, The Messed Up Writer here, review time!**

 **Artie: Don't worry, I have though about adding that around the time the story is ending, a way of saying happily ever after if you will. But yeah I got it down man, don't even worry about it.**

 **And that was all of the reviews, yeah, I feel like I should've waited until I had like 5 reviews to reply to... whatever, let us begin the trip to Detroit in chapter 6 of the story Fear.**

Chapter 6:Tragedy

It's been about 5 hours since Zillah and I left Cassopolis to escape the queen, we are on a highway now taking a break, the last sign said we have about 70 miles to Detroit, so maybe one more hour if I get on Zillah's back again, she has some amazing speed and endurance. I was thinking we should go there so I could potentially get some help, but I'm not too sure if I want to do that, if we come across anybody armed, and definitely the army, they will probably want to shoot Zillah, and she has taken care of me. I don't know if I should stay with her, or go back with the army, as they are likely in Detroit, because it is a bigger city than my little hick town.

"Do you think we are far enough from them?" I said curiously.

" _I don't know, we are a persistent race. They could still be on us if they haven't figured out we abandoned them already."_ Zillah said. I began to feel a bit of guilt because I basically tore her away from her family.

"I'm so so sorry," I began to cry.

" _For what? You didn't do anything wrong."_

"Yes I did, it's my fault that I came along. I came along and you abandoned your family for me when I was threatened to be harvested. I should've just accepted my fate." I said sobbing.

" _It's ok, no tears please, if anything, I should thank you, you gave me a reason to leave the queen. She is a tyrant, who we cannot put down, and you gave me a reason to leave her. Maybe the rest of the hive will leave as well."_ She said coming over to hug me. She then began purring again. " _Don't ever worry if anything is your fault, I chose to do it, I was not going to let you suffer such a horrible fate of being harvested. No one, not anyone deserves that."_ We sat there for a while until I calmed down.

"Thank you, for staying with me." I said.

" _You're welcome. Come on, we should start moving."_ Zillah said.

We were about to walk down the road again when I realized something. I haven't eaten since I had that 'life-jelly.' I'm starving!

"Hey, I haven't eaten anything since that 'Life-Jelly' yesterday. Can you hand me the bags?" I said.

" _Sure."_ She began to set down the three bags at my feet. I got down on my knees and looked in the backpack and started checking what was in them. There was a map of the U.S., a canteen, 5 bottles of water, 10 things of various foods, a 9mm glock with 5 extra clips, and a survival knife with a few attachments like scissors, a saw, a knife, a cork opener, a screw driver, and a file. I decided to put the gun and the ammo in my pockets. I might need it if we find more of the "Yautja" as Zillah called them on the way here. I grabbed a peach out of the bag, it was amazing it wasn't bad yet. I began to eat the peach and though she has to be hungry too.

"You want some?" I said as I took off a chunk of peach and handed it to her. She took it and ate gleefully.

" _It's extremely sweet, we usually live off meat, but we can eat these too for the taste, and it was good. Thank you."_ Zillah said.

"You're welcome," I said. After about 5 minutes of eating and drinking, we decided to go on the road again, but before we could take 5 steps, Zillah began to start sniffing the air. "What is it?" I said.

" _Another human is nearby. He smells dangerous, be careful."_ Zillah said.

"Here, I'll walk out and talk to him, or her, where is he, or her?" Zillah pointed over to a tree that was nearby. "Ok, stay here, I'll go talk to him, or her." I began to walk to the tree. When I got closer I began to talk aloud. "Hey, come out, I'm human too, I know you're there." I said. A person started to come out, he looked like a middle aged man in a gray coat and blue pants, with balding and graying hair. The man looked like he had been through a lot. "Are you ok?" I said.

"Yeah I'm fine, but you won't be." He said. After he said that, he drew a rifle. I was about to grab my glock when he said "Ah Ah Aahh. Show me your hands."

"What the hell man?!" I said as I raised my hands.

"You know, it's been a long time since I've had any pleasure." He said sinister-like. My fears instantly multiplied to 100. "Now drop your pants."

"The hell I will!" I practically screamed. "Zillah" I said through the mental link, "I need your help now!"

" _I'm coming, hold on,"_ She said.

The crazy rapist shot at my feet. "Take them off or else." He said. I was about to comply hoping to not get shot today, when I heard Zillah bum rush the crazy rapist. He saw her though and was able to shoot her straight in the chest.

"NO! YOU ASSHOLE!" I screamed. While he was distracted with her, I grabbed my glock and unloaded on him. I shot until I was out, reloaded, then shot more. He was dead at this point, but I didn't care, he was a monster who deserved it. After 2 clips were wasted, I realized I had to conserve ammo, and Zillah was shot!

"Zillah! Are you alive!?" I yelled.

" _Don't worry, I'm alive"_ She said weakly. I then noticed the blood touching the concrete and melting it. She has acid blood too. Great.

"How am I gonna help you if your blood burns anything it touches?" I asked beginning to freak out a little.

" _Don't worry, in a few moments it will heal all by itself. The Life-Jelly is in our system, giving us an advanced healing rate all the time. I'm not gonna leave you, ok, don't worry. Just give me a few minutes and I'll be good as new."_ Zillah said. Sure enough, after about 5 minutes, the wound was completely closed, and because it was a rifle shot, it likely went all the way through, so we don't have to worry about infection. Once all of the blood was off her, I dropped everything and hugged her.

"I-I-I kil-killed a human." I said shakily and in tears, he was an ass, but I just ended a life, a human life, he was never gonna be able to get help or anything, he was dead.

" _I know, I'm so so sorry you had to do that. It had to be tough, but you did the right thing, who knows how many poor people he "took advantage" of before we stopped him."_ She said hugging me back and wrapping her tail around me.

"I also killed that Yautja who killed my family, I've killed two people so far. Two. Two lives ended, that were cut short, that wer-" I was immediately stopped by her hand against my mouth.

" _Like I said, you did the right thing. The Yautja would have killed you if you didn't shoot it, and this monster would've had his way with you if you didn't shoot him."_ She said reassuringly.

"If you hadn't been here he would've had his way with me..." I said sadly.

" _But I am here, and he didn't succeed in his act he was doing, and you aren't harmed. Ok?"_ Zillah said. I just wanted to stay there in that hug forever, if felt so nice and warm and with her beginning to purr helped too. I began to get sleepy and my eyes were beginning to want to close.

"I love you Zillah." I said.

" _I love you too Logan."_ Zillah said. That was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7:Arrival

**Hey guys, The Messed Up Writer here, I just want to say at least one thing to new comers, I plan to upload at least one chapter a day of this story, and probably any future stories too. That way you guys don't think "Oh, he probably won't upload again," and I get to say "Nah man, you're good, just gimme a few hours and it'll be uploaded. It generally takes about one to two hours to write these you gotta gimme a moment and wait when I'm bored of games on Steam. And to prove I and dedicated to this, I stayed up until 8 am last night writing the last chapter. I woke up 2 hours ago at 5 pm just to get you guys a new chapter. So yeah, don't ever worry I'm gonna leave you guys on a permanent cliff hanger or anything, and if I do, it's probably because I got writers block, but I would just start another story to keep you guys satisfied. So yeah, let us start the next chapter of Fear.**

Chapter 7:Arrival

Zillah and I woke up in the burning the sun on the highway at maybe around 5 or 6 as the moon was in the West. We were still hugging each other, and she was still purring, if I didn't just sleep for half of the day, I would probably fall asleep again. I started to get up, and the second I moved, she seemed to wake up too. 'Ok, she's a light sleeper.' I thought. "Good morning, er, night." I said.

" _Well, let's just say morning since it's a few hours until dawn."_ Zillah said. I looked at the body of the crazy guy, he was beginning to rot, as he smelled horrible, even from here, and the vultures were beginning to circle him, Zillah began to notice this. " _Are you ok?"_ She said in a comforting tone.

"Yeah, let's just keep moving." I said a little uneasy from remembering yesterdays events. She nodded. We began to get our gear, and I went to grab the pistol I dropped yesterday, including the two empty clips, we could maybe find extra ammo to fill them again. After everything was grabbed, Zillah offered for me to get on her back. "Are you sure? It feels weird that I'm riding you like a horse."

" _Don't worry, I don't mind, also, we're faster this way."_ Zillah said. She did have a point, if the hive was still after us, we needed to be fast. " _Plus, you seem to have fun when you're on me."_ She smiled.

"Yeah, it is kinda fun to ride someone that can go about 60 miles an hour." I said, I got on Zillah, also smiling. We started going extremely fast all of sudden. I had to hold on for dear life as we started following the road to the highway. We had to make a hard right to get on the highway, and I was about to fall off from such a hard turn. "Ahhhh!" I started screaming. She already knew what was happening and began to grab me with her tail as we were still moving. I was still a bit shaken from what happened.

" _Are you ok? Sorry, I don't think that'll happen again."_ She said.

"Yeah I'm fine, that just really shook me up. I don't think there will be such hard turns either, hopefully." I said. We were traveling for about half an hour, as we had to keep dodging crashed and destroyed vehicles on the highway. We began to get a bit bored and started talking.

" _So what has your life been like? You basically know mine, I would like to hear yours."_ She asked curiously.

"Well, I was born 13 years ago in 2002, when I was 5, I had to go to school, where we learn basic things like how to spell words, how to write, new words, and other things that could help us in our future. When I was 7, I began to get bullied badly because of my last name. It still happened up until this day. Their was a kid when I was 7 who used to push me around and stuff, and I never wanted to fight, I was scared I would get in trouble if I did, so I just took it, until one day, I was on the bus to go home, and he pushed me down and started stepping on me. When I got back up and he made fun of my last name, that was the last straw, I don't remember this as is was a long time ago, but I apparently beat up badly, he got messed up. I came off the bus crying about what I did, I was scared of myself with what I did to the kid, the lady who was driving the bus never cared about what we did, she would just say 'shut up!' to us to get us to be quiet, and it never worked. But she never saw me get bullied, so he never believed me. But when I got off, my dad was picking me up from the bus to make sure I got home, and he saw the bus driver scolding me. He went to confront her and they had an argument. In the end, nobody messed with me for the rest of the school year. But the next years, they forgot about that and started bullying me again. I didn't fight my bully again until about 3 years ago when I was 10, he was the same as the last bully, made fun of my last name, pushed me around and such. It ended with us both getting detention after the fight. I then was home schooled for two years up until now, with the 8th grade ending just a few days ago before the attack. I began to suffer from depression because I either had to suffer through bullying and have some human contact, or not get bullied, but not have any human contact. I'm kinda glad the attack happened and I met you, you were the only other person I've met with other than my parents for 2 years." I said. I began to get saddened by the fact that I was glad the attack happened just so I didn't get bullied and got to get to talk to someone else for once.

Zillah didn't know what to think, the poor kid had been made fun and pushed around for stuff he couldn't help, his last name. Why did those kids want to do such things to him? She was glad that he got to get the best of both worlds now, but she couldn't even imagine not being able to be in contact with other people of his own kind, we had the hive link, it's how we communicated with each other, so not being able to meet or talk to anybody else was something unheard of. She wished she was there with him to make sure he was happy and protected when his parents couldn't, she would show those brats what for. But that doesn't matter anymore, he's safe now, and he won't have to worry about anything harming him as long as I am around. Wait, what is his last name. _"What is your last name Logan?"_ She asked.

"My last name? Please don't laugh, everyone laughs at it. My last name Cox. (Pronounced like cocks, I should know, my actual last name is Cox, and some of the Logan's life like being bullied because of his last name and beating up the kid when he was 7 was some of the things I have had happen to me. Anyway, back to the story.)" I said.

" _Why would people laugh and make fun of you because of something you can't help?"_

"Because some people take pride off of other people's misery. Some of us in the human race are like that guy back on the road who shot you. Some of us bully others when they are young, some parents abuse their kids, and some of us murder others of our kind, and there are many other monstrous people I could describe that are in the human race."

We stopped the conversation there, deciding that it was getting a bit depressing. After about 15 minutes, a thought came to mind.

"Wouldn't there be more cases like ours with me helping you when you were weak? And the queen didn't care that the creature helped you kind and ordered for him to be harvested?" I said.

" _Yes, why?"_ Zillah said curiously.

"Well, if the queen ordered one of your kinds friend of another species to be harvested, wouldn't there have been a rebellion or something by now?"

" _Yes, we have rebelled against the queen, but last time we did, half of our kind in the hive died, this happened many years before I was born, and I know we rebelled once because memories transfer through our generations."_ She said.

"Well, maybe when we get to Detroit, we can tell the army that if we help you kill the queen, you can help us kill the Yautja?" I said.

" _That might work actually. Well what are waiting for!?"_ She said. We began to pick up the pace, going even faster now.

Within the next 5 minutes, we were able to see the Detroit, along with many of its destroyed buildings. We were also able to see some jets and choppers flying around, trying to take out the ships.

We began to head into the warzone.


	8. Chapter 8:No Help

**Hey guys, you know my name by now, no need to list it again, I'm here to announce that I have started a poll on what story you guys will want after this or if I just get writers block. I'm having a lot more fun writing this than I thought I would, so I doubt I'll get writers block like so many other people I see who write stories. Anyways, let us start chapter 8 of Fear. Also, damn this formatting system! I was gonna title this help no help, but for the first help to have a line crossed through it to add a sense of 'oh were getting saved' to 'ah fuck they aren't saving us', I guess fanfiction doesn't like that. What ever. Also, biggest chapter yet with 2000 words! Took 3 hours to write and it's 7 am here. You're welcome, don't ever say I never gave you guys nothing.**

Chapter 8:No Help

When we began to get near the city limits of Detroit, I began to ask her to let me off. She let me off and we began to walk to the center of the town. 'That's where they're most likely evacuating people' I thought.

"We may need higher ground to see where city hall is." I said. Zillah instantly had an idea. Before I could even go to a building in search of a stairwell to the roof, I was immediately wrapped around in her tail and pulled up as she crawled up the wall. She let me go when we reached the top of the 10 story apartment nearby. My fear of heights was not helping right now. "Please, just please, let me know when you're gonna do that, just please." I said shaking a little, out of fear and how cold it was up here. She looked at me with a tilted head. "I have a really bad fear of heights, that's all."

" _Don't worry, I wouldn't have let you fall."_ She said reassuringly giving me a hug. " _You don't ever have to doubt me ok?"_ She said. " _Come on, let's see if we can't get you out of this so you can live a normal life again."_ A normal life? My life would never be normal again, I would be an orphan, and that's if I survived to the end of this war, and even if we won said war. Would I want to abandon my only friend, and mother figure I will ever have from now on? Or do I go with the army, that may be able to guarantee my safety? Zillah can guarantee my safety, I know that. The army may not be able to if there are a ton of survivors like me to keep safe, I would likely just get lost in the crowd if that was the case. But what would my life be if I were to stay with Zillah? She began to sense my anguish. " _Logan, I love you just like a mother would, but for your safety, you need to go with the army. Just don't forget me, please."_ She said.

"I really don't wann-" I was cut short as some sort of gas began to emit out of a grenade we failed to notice. What ever it was, it was fast acting, as we were beginning to pass out from the gas before anything could be said.

"Bring them back to base, we'll need them both for later." Was the last thing I heard before darkness surrounded me.

 **Don't worry, I make these short, but not that short.**

I began to fade in and out of darkness. I could see a building with letters reading 'Weyland-Yutani.' Then I was tied down to a medical stroller thing that they have patients in a hospital on. We were moving in some halls before I blacked out again.

When I awoke fully this time, I was against something metal at a vertical angle. In front of me was a giant egg. I tried to move but couldn't as my hands and legs were tied against the metal thing.

"Zillah? Are you there?" I called out using the mental link. No response. "Zillah, say anything, please." No response. I began to give up hope when I faintly heard a feminine voice.

" _I'm here Logan, are you ok?"_ She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you ok? I'm tied down to something with a giant egg in front of me." I said.

" _I'm fin- Did you just say giant egg?"_ She said with a tone full of fear.

"Yes." I said with a bit of fear, wondering why she was fearing that.

" _Oh no. I can't get to you, they have me locked in a room. Don't be scared ok, I'll still be here, but you need to know, in the egg, is a facehugger."_ She said.

"No, no, no no no no!" I began screaming, both in the mental link and aloud. I was not ready to die, especially not this horrible fate.

" _It's ok, I'll stay here the entire time. From what I can tell, it still won't hatch for a few hours."_ This was terrifying. I looked to my left and noticed a man, probably in his 20's tied against a thing like me with an egg in front of him as well. But this one was different, it was open. I looked to poor mans face and sure enough, there was a spider like thing on his face. I also noticed a big tube thing near his chest, wait is there one on me too? I looked to my chest and saw that same tube thing too. I'm not dying here damn it! I started to struggle like crazy against what I think were zip ties holding me down.

"LET ME OUT DAMN IT!" I screamed aloud. I looked to the wall and saw some black glass, 'it must be a one-way mirror,' I thought. Wait, are these guys watching us whoever they are?! Now I was furious. I started struggling with all of my might. I was able after a few minutes of struggling to get out my right hand. I was beginning to get my left hand out when all of a sudden I heard someone say something.

"Hurry, sedate him before he gets free." Someone said. This made me try even harder than I thought I could. My struggles were fruitless however, as before I was even halfway out, some green gas filled the room, making me fall unconscious.

Zillah couldn't stand to see her adopted son go through so much anguish, for him to die such a horrible fate, at such a young age was heartbreaking. These people, or monsters more like who kidnapped us let me out of my restraints, but had me in a locked room to ensure I didn't escape. I began to find a way to escape, to make sure he didn't have to go through that. All of a sudden, she felt he wasn't awake anymore. ' _No'_ I thought. I have to hurry. I tried clawing at the glass, but it didn't show any signs of it ever being touched. I then remembered on of my kinds abilities. I began to build up a ball of acid in my throat, when I felt that it was enough, I spit it out at the glass, and it started to melt. I began to see the terrified looks on the people behind the remains of the glass. _'Well, this will be fun, guess we didn't need that meat.'_ I thought as I lunged at the monstrous people.

"Uhhh" I said groggily as I woke up. I was re-tied to the metal thing again. "Goddamn it." I said. I looked around to hear a sizzling sound and see smoke. I looked to the floor to see the facehugger dead and on the floor melting. Fear struck me as I looked to my egg. It was still closed. I looked at the guy next to me, he didn't have it on his face anymore. "Oh thank god." I said letting out a breath of air I didn't realize I was holding in. All of a sudden, the man next to me sprung awake and started groaning.

"Hey you alright man?" I said a little worried.

"AAHHHHH, DEAR GOD MAKE IT STOP!" He screamed as his chest began to turn red. He kept on screaming and thrashing about for a minute. He then made on last final scream as a loud cracking sound was made, and a snake like thing emerged from the remainder of his chest cavity and entered the tube.

"Oh dear god." I said. The next thing I knew, I was puking to my side, trying to look away and ignore the horrible smell. After that happened, I began to cry because that would probably be me in a few hours.

"WARNING: ALL PERSONEL, WE HAVE A SPECIMEN BREACH, REPEAT, A SPECIMEN IS FREE!" I heard all of a sudden as the all of the lights started to go red and flash.

'Maybe whatever escaped can kill me before I die by this thing in front of me.' I thought.

"We need to grab the specimen!" One man said as he entered the room.

"What about the kid!" Another man said as he helped the other guy.

"Leave him!" The first man said.

"What the fuck, let me out of here man!" I screamed as they grabbed the thing that bursted out of the now deceased man next to me.

"Fine! John help him, I can get the specimen!" The first man said. The guy named John came up to me with a knife and started to saw through my restraints.

"You kid, are really fucking lucky." John said as he got my left hand out. I looked at my left hand and balled it into a fist as he got my right hand out. Once I felt he got my right hand out enough, I used my left hand and grabbed the knife by the blade, and hit him on the head with the butt of said knife. He was taken aback this and fell down on his back. I was able to rip my right hand out because he sawed enough out make the restraint really easy to break out of. I put the knife in my right hand and began to saw my right foot out as John began to get up. Once I finished, I used my newly freed right foot to kick him. He was really clumsy as he fell on his back again. I was able to get my last foot out as he got up. Once I was free, I bum rushed him with the knife still in my hand. I was able to tackle the 6 foot tall man and brought him to the floor as I began to stab him.

"FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU ALL YOU HORRIBLE PEOPLE!" I screamed as he screamed in pain while I stabbed him to death. After about 20 stabs, he stopped moving. I looked behind me to see the first man looking at me in pure terror. "I'm not gonna kill you, that would be easy for you. You deserve to live with the fact you killed a person." I said coldly. I was done, I couldn't take anymore bullshit from these monsters. I was beginning to get up, still looking at the first man, who was in shock at what he just saw and heard. We both looked at the door to get out of the room, then each other. We both started to run to the door as fast as possible. I wasn't gonna make it in time. I looked at the knife in my hand as I ran, beginning to get an idea. I turned it around so the blade was in my palm, and threw it at the man, hitting his leg. He fell to the ground, 5 feet from the door, and screaming in pain to what just happened. I just started to walk to the door as he stared at me and his leg. When I got near him, I gave him a swift kick in the jaw out of rage. A few 'clinks' were heard as 4 teeth came out of his mouth. He was still alive and conscious, just in a ton of pain. 'Good' I thought. I walked in to the room they observed us in and closed the door. I then pressed a button saying 'lock' to make sure he couldn't get out. He was going to suffer the same fate as the 20 something year old man, and like I was about to. I began to exit the room into a hallway, hearing the man screaming, then him silencing all of sudden.

'Assholes' I thought as I exited covered in blood in search of Zillah.


	9. Chapter 9:Escape From Detroit

**Read and review. Please review, it makes me feel good about myself... oh shut up, just stop with the flame, like you guys wouldn't be the same in my position. Nah I'm joking, I'm just tired, haven't slept for over 24 hours. Please review though, for my sake.**

Chapter 9:Escape from Detroit

"Zillah, are you there?" I said through our mental link while I was running down the hallways in search of her and an exit.

" _Yes Logan I am here. I was able to free myself as you can probably hear by the alarms. Where are you so I can free you as well?"_ She said

"I was actually able to free myself before I could get facehugged. I saw the horrible process of it though, and I will never be able to get those images and smells out of my mind now. You freeing yourself however was what I needed to get out, so thank you. Also, I'm in an area called 'Medical.' Where are you?" I said.

" _I'm in the same area as you I believe, in fact I'm getting clo-"_ She was cut off by the both us knocking into each other as we both rounded a corner. _"-ser... ow."_ She finished.

We both began to look at each other as we got up. "Why are you covered in blood?" We both said at the same time. "You first." I said.

" _I was being studied by our captors when I remembered one of my kinds abilities, which is to spit acid, as I couldn't break the glass they were observing me through. So I just spit some acid and got out... and may have had a meal, or two."_ She said. I just stood there staring at her.

"Did it taste good?" She was about to answer when I cut her off. "I'm joking, I really don't wanna know. I got this blood on my from getting a bit of revenge on the assholes who held me prisoner and some guy who died sadly. They were about to leave me when one of them decided to cut me out of my restraints. Long story short, I stabbed the shit outta one guy, and locked the other in the room with the facehugger. I don't regret it at all, the last guy I killed may have tried to rape me, but he could've gotten help. These guys couldn't, their government, they're monsters." I said coldly. "Do you know where we have to go to leave?" I said changing the subject.

" _Yes, I can smell fresh air this way."_ She pointed down a hallway. " _Follow me."_ She said. We continued on for about 10 minutes until we reached a pair of double doors that led outside to the warzone known as Detroit.

"Ok, so just about anyone and everyone in the army cannot be trusted. So there is no help." I said, I dropped to my knees. "I don't know if I should be happy or sad. Happy because I can stay with you and not have to go back to my crap life, or sad that I will never have a normal life. This is too much." I said a little sadly. The army doesn't care about us, they just care about researching these monsters, not including Zillah. Hell, at this point, they're helping the enemy. And this was just the Xenomorph (she told me their kind's name on the way here) part of the facility, they might even have a Yautja part too. So we're on our own. The realization finally kicked in. They abandoned us. "FUCK YOU ASSHOLES! YOU. JUST. ABANDONED. US. YOU. PRICKS!" I screamed kicking a dead Weyland-Yutani worker. I have never felt pissed, but at the same time helpless in my life before. It was frightening. I killed that guy with the knife, me, a 13 year old kid at 120 pounds killed a 30 something year old man at probably 250 pounds. This didn't seem possible. None of this did. Zillah and her hive wouldn't be able to kill their queen now without the help of the army, we'll probably be hunted down by them and many other hives as well for the rest of our lives. We aren't going to make it. Zillah hated it when I was in anguish or sadness, and she easily picked up on it.

" _Listen Logan, I love you, but we need to leave now, I overheard something about 'nuking the city' from one of the guards, and it doesn't sound good."_ She said. NUKES. Are you fucking kidding me.

"What? No, this is not good, when did they say it was going to happen?" I said with panic in my voice. She was about to speak when the radio on a dead soldier started going off.

"Soldiers, listen up, we need to pull out of the city immediately. Command has given approval for the nuclear warheads to be launched. We have approximately 10 minutes to pull out of the city. I repeat, we have 10 minutes until the city is annihilated." A man on the radio said.

"What about Charlie squad sir, they're trapped by the enemy, they need our help!" Another man said to the other man.

"We can't do anything for them. If we were to go back for them, none of us would make it. They should have access to a chopper. They have a chance to get out. To anyone who can help them in the city, they may be able to help get you out. They are at the City Hall, I repeat, Charlie squad is at City Hall. Come on we need to leave now." The first man said.

"10 minutes!? It took us half an hour to get to the apartment we were on before we got kidnapped!" I said grabbing the radio and an assault rifle. We weren't getting out, we needed help. "We need to help Charlie squad, if they can help us get out, we need to help them. It's either they kidnap us again and maybe die, or definitely die if we attempt to leave on our own. Lift us up to that building so we can see where city hall is." I said. She lifted us up to 20 story building, I don't know what it was for. "Oh my god this is really high." I said shakily.

" _Don't worry, I won't ever let you go."_ She said reassuringly. When we got to the top, we began to survey the area. Thankfully, it was really obvious where city hall was with the explosions and gunfire. It was extremely bright and obvious. _"Let's go."_ She said. She grabbed me and we started to head to the gun fight. We were about one block away from it.

"We have 5 minutes. I repeat, 5 minutes until nuclear annihilation." The man on the radio said.

"Ok, time to pick up the pace." I said. We rounded a corner to see the firefight going on between the soldiers and Yautja, actually, it was more of a 'Don't get stabbed or your head ripped off' fight. "Alright, do you think you can take out some Yautja without getting noticed?" I asked.

" _Yeah, I can do that."_ She said. We then proceeded to enter the fray. There was 5 Yautja against the 3 soldiers left. Zillah was able to stab 2 of them in the back, while I was able to bring down the rest. Hopefully, they won't realize something else killed the first 2. They never had a chance, they were too distracted by the soldiers. Sadly though, that was all of my bullets.

"Zillah you need to hide, they might shoot you." I said through the mental link. "It's clear!" I shouted aloud as Zillah went on the roof of a building.

"Thank you so much, you saved our sk-" He stopped as he and two others came out from behind a wrecked truck. "You're a kid?" He said.

"Yes, I'm a kid. Look I know what's about to happen, do you guys have a helicopter like the man on the radio said and a spare clip?" Really? I saved you guys and you're surprised a kid saved you? Whatever.

"Yeah, we have a chopper, thanks by the way. It just needs to be started up. Oh yeah, here" He said said as he tossed an ammo clip. The radio went off again.

"To anybody still in the city, you have 2 minutes until the nukes are launched. Charlie squad, God help you if you can hear this." He said while I was loading the new clip. Maybe it's time I make my presence known.

"Hey, Charlie squad just got saved by me. Can you guys get me out now?" I said to the man on the radio.

"Are you a kid?" He asked. I was getting really tired of this.

"Yes I'm a fucking kid! Does it really matter right now!? Can I or not get out of this damned city!?" I screamed to the man. The three soldiers just stared at me. I didn't care, I've been through enough shit already.

"Uhm, yeah. We'll hold off for a few more minutes." He said a bit startled.

"Thank you." I said annoyed. I then looked at the soldiers. "How long will it take to start it up? They said they'll give us a bit more time." I said.

"It will probably take a minute or two." He said.

"Zillah, can you see if you can grab onto the chopper when we are picking off? I'm not leaving you behind, and I don't think these guys will just let me off somewhere when we escape." I said through the mental link.

" _Yes Logan. Don't worry that was my plan, I'm not leaving you yet."_ She said.

"Ok." I said. I looked at the soldiers as they were getting the chopper started up. "So, why is the city getting nuked?" I asked.

"Well, we had an area where we were trying to study these aliens, you know to learn what they were capable of and such, so we could know what we were getting into. But one of the aliens escaped. The facility was destroyed last we heard, and since we were already losing the city and that was the last outpost we had, we decided to eliminate any and all life here. The city is lost. We fear we may be losing this war." He said. Oh shit, he better not know I kinda aided in that. And we're losing the war? I have to stay with Zillah at this point if I want to survive. If I'm with the army when we're losing this war, I'm almost guaranteed to not make it through this. 'Just stay with them until we get out of the city, then we can ask them to let us go, will they let us go though?' I thought.

"Oh god. We're not going to make it through this are we?" I said.

"I never said that, but we're certainly not making progress." He said. Because that helped ease my fears. The helicopter began to start up fully. "Come on, let's get out of here."

"Yeah," I said. "Zillah, we're taking off, you need to get here now." I said through the mental link.

" _I'm coming, don't worry."_ She said. We we're finally leaving. We all got on the chopper as it began to get some air. _"I'm on."_ She said. Thank God. I'm not leaving her behind, I would rather die than leave her here. We were getting above the buildings now. We're gonna make it, for now at least. I looked at the two soldiers in the back with me, while the other piloted this. The two soldiers were staring at me with a look I couldn't decipher. I then knew why they were staring at me, they were on to me. I aimed my gun at them as they aimed there's at me.

"Are we really doing this?" I said this with an eerily calm voice.

"We know about your friend. Why didn't it attack you?! Their kind only care about food and hosts for their kind!" One of the men yelled at me.

"How the hell did yo-" I was about to question but he cut me off.

"What, you think we wouldn't have cameras in there?" He said.

"Alright, you wanna know why I wasn't attacked!? It's because we have a literal bond. I'm able to understand her, and she can understand me. She told me something you need to know. She told me that they don't like to kill people for food and hosts just survive. She told me it's their queen, you just need to kill her, and the rest of them will fight with you to kill the other aliens!" I said.

"Why should we believe you? You and your friend destroyed the last outpost in Detroit!" He yelled.

"Because you kidnapped us! You killed a man, and God knows how many other people! I almost joined them if 'My friend' didn't help me! You guys are monsters! Why would you kidnap us just to help repopulate their kind!?" I said. I was furious now from remembering the events from earlier.

"Because w-" He was cut off as a gigantic explosion rocked the helicopter.

"Hang on!" The pilot screamed over the explosion and warning lights. We began to spin in circles as the we were falling from the sky. As we were spinning, I was able to see Detroit, or what was left of it as a giant mushroom cloud began to engulf it. We were spinning for what felt like hours. I began to feel nauseous because of the spinning. Then I blacked out.

Zillah was holding on for dear life as the chopper was crashing. She couldn't hold on anymore, the force was too strong. She was sent flying 100 feet from the crashing chopper. She fell on the ground in what felt like no time at all, and began tumbling for a few seconds. ' _Guess that I wasn't that high up'_ she thought. Ouch, that hurt, we can take a lot, but that doesn't mean it didn't hurt any less. ' _LOGAN!'_ She thought as she frantically got up and ran to the wreckage that was a chopper a few minutes ago. She hurried as fast as possible to the chopper, as she remembered how frail and easy it is to hurt humans. When she arrived, the chopper was on it's side, she looked in the chopper to see two men dead. She checked the front to find the pilot dead as well. She was about to start checking for Logan's smell, but when she exited the front, she saw Logan. She was shocked to see him impaled on a metal rod.

"Uhhh." Logan said groggily. I began to get up, and was surprised to see my mother in front of me. "Wait what!? You died! I saw your head get ripped off!" I said. I was on a bed, in my room. What the hell is happening.

"What are you talking about? You just had a nightmare." She said. That couldn't have been a dream, if felt so real. I was able to recall all of the events perfectly. It wasn't a dream.

"Where am I, where is Zillah?" I asked.

"Zillah? Who is she? You're in your room sweetie." She said.

"You're not real. None of this is. Dear god, I'm in hell aren't I." I said. I got up and shoved her out of the way to my bedroom door. I opened it to find, not what was usually there, but the room I was in when the kidnappers tried to get me facehugged. "What in the..." I trailed off as I looked around. I looked behind me as I heard a door open. I saw the two men begin to grab the Xenomorph hatchling. The man who it came out of was dead. I then noticed the flashing red lights and warnings being announced. I saw them about to grab it, and that's when I remembered the events that took place here. "You pricks. You killed that man, are you proud?" I said. No response. "Hey I'm talking to you asshole." No response. This isn't good. I wonder... I walked up to the man who I think was John and went to punch him in the jaw. My fist went through his head. It was like I was a ghost.

"We need to grab the specimen!" The first man said. Talk about Deja Vu

"What about the kid!" John said as he helped the other guy.

"Leave him!" The first man said.

"What the fuck, let me out of here man!" The original version of me said.

"Fine! John help him, I can get the specimen!" The first man said. John came up to original me and started to saw through the restraints. Everything played out the same, me killing him, then leaving the first man to be facehugged. Except, when the egg opened in a flower like shape, it ran straight for me.

"No, go after the asshole." I said with a bit of panic. It was still running, or quickly crawling towards me. It leaped towards my face. I didn't have time to scream as it was trying to implant the embryo in my chest. I started to try and get it off my face as I started to thrash about. My eyes were closed as I didn't want to see the monstrosity up close and personal. I then felt the tube go down my throat as it started to choke me. It tasted horrible. I fell to the ground freaking out. All of a sudden I opened my eyes to see it gone. I was in the room where I was about to kill myself. I was able to see my original self's fear as the Yautja bastard picked original me up off the ground and started laughing at him. The Yautja then took out a wrist blade and stabbed him in the gut. I dropped to the ground in pain as I looked at my stomach to see my blood stained shirt. The Yautja proceeded to stab him even more, bringing more pain to me. The original me was like one of dolls in TV shows and movies where if you do something to the doll, it affects the person. It hurt so bad with me lying on the floor bleeding out. I began to feel sleep take me away from the pain and the blood loss.

I woke up to feel what I could only assume to be Zillah pulling me off of something that I was impaled on. I screamed in pain as I felt my insides beg for mercy. She covered my mouth with her tail and began talking.

" _Logan, we have to pull you out ok. We have to do this, or you may die. Ok?"_ I nodded. This was going to suck. _"On 3. 1, 2, 3!"_ She began to pull me off the object that was in me. I screamed in agony as we did possibly the most painful thing I will ever have to experience. This time, she didn't cover my mouth to stop me screaming. After what felt like an eternity, I was off of what I could see was a metal rod. I felt extremely weak as Zillah had to grab me to keep me from falling to the ground. I was in such horrible pain that words can't describe it, and I was bleeding like crazy. At this rate, I would be dead in minutes. Zillah extended her secondary jaw and expelled some life-jelly. She began to rub it in and on the wound, ending the pain. She than expelled some more and put her hand out to me. I took it and ate it gladly, well as glad as I could after having horrible nightmares and being pulled off a metal rod. _"We need to get out of here. Hold on to me."_ She said. I complied, I wasn't climbing out of here if I tried. I grabbed her dorsal tubes and she began to lift us out of the destroyed chopper. When we got out and were on the ground, I was able to see it was extremely windy. I looked over to Detroit to see many of it's tall buildings gone. Zillah and I began to walk away from the wreckage, with me leaning on her arm to stay up. She put her arm around the back of my neck to help keep me up as well. What was once my white shirt, blue jeans, and grey coat was now a bloodied and grayed out shirt with a giant hole in it, torn pants, and a now red stained coat with a big hole where the metal rod made its mark.

We were walking for quite a while until we came across a sign. We both looked at it and continued on. As we passed the sign, we exited Michigan.

And ahead of us, Indiana.


	10. Chapter 10:Epilogue

**Here we are people, the end. This has been a great story to write. And people seem to like it, maybe, I'm going off of views right now. Not actual opinions, mainly because I've only had one and that was during chapter 3. Also, it took 5 hours to make last chapter. This will not take as long, nor will it be as long, last on was like 3.5 thousand words. I started at 7am and passed out and finished it 2 hours ago from the time this is up. Its 9 PM right now. This can't be healthy. Fuck it, I'll take a break after this is done, or at least slow down before I die and get burned out on this. Anyways, lets start this up.**

Chapter 10:Epilogue

It had been 3 days since the chopper crashed. We had finally found a place safe and isolated to rest. It was a cave we found whilst walking aimlessly. We had been walking 3 days straight, we needed the rest. As we neared the entrance, I began to collapse, it was a struggle to even stay conscious, let alone walk to the cave.

" _Come on Logan, we're almost there."_ I heard Zillah said weakly. Even for her, this was a struggle. We got to the entrance and began to tumble down the steep slope that it had. We then began to go into a free fall as we both fell on our backs in the cave. It knocked the wind out of us as we struggled to breathe. After we began to breathe again, we just lied there, not able to move with how exhausted we were. We were exhausted, hungry, thirsty, and needed a shower, at least, I did. I think Zillah is just tired and hungry. The guys back in Detroit took all of our gear, so we didn't have any food or water. We were beginning to give up hope, when a few flies started to buzz in my face.

"Screw off." I said aloud to the flies. I could barely swat at them. Then I realized, if there are files down here, that could mean there is water! I tried to listen to see if I could hear any water, and sure enough, I could hear a waterfall. "Zillah, listen." I said through the mental link. I was doing my best to get up and investigate to see if it was the real deal. It was a struggle but I finally got up.

" _Is that... a waterfall I hear?"_ She said a bit excited. Her tail began to swish back and forth excitedly. She began to get up as well and grabbed my arm to help me get to the waterfall. I didn't care if it needed to be purified, I was so thirsty that it was amazing I didn't die from dehydration! When we got close enough to see it, we were able to see a waterfall that poured water into a small pond. " _Logan! Water! Come on!"_ She practically screamed. She started to basically drag me to the pond for water, which I'm glad she did, like I said, it was hard enough to stay conscious, let alone actually walk. I began drinking like crazy. I don't think it needed purified, it tasted like regular water, no funky taste or anything, and was really clear. It was possibly the best water ever! While I was drinking, Zillah began to hunt, scavenge, and explore the area, inside and outside the cave. She came back after a little while with a lighter, some twigs and branches, a knife, and a dead deer. The big hole in it's skull indicated she already ate. I didn't know which parts to cut out that were edible, but I think I don't think it would be that hard. The smell was awful as I began to skin it and take what I think was edible. I took the lighter and put the twigs and branches in a pile and lit it aflame. The smoke was thankfully going out of the entrance, not piling up and suffocating us. I put what I think was edible, put it on a stick, and started to cook. After a while, it looked like it was ready, so I took it out and began eating. It tasted wonderful, I never had venison, let alone this fresh venison. After eating practically the whole deer, we just laid there happily. The wound I had after being impaled had mostly healed, it was still sore, but I was going to live. I laid on top of Zillah as she hugged me and purred softly. It felt nice. We fell asleep after a while, having the best sleep we ever had.

I had woken up to hear Zillah groaning in pain a few hours later. "Zillah!? What's wrong!?" I said panicked a little.

" _I think I am becoming a queen!"_ She shouted in labored breaths of pain.

"Is there anything I can do?"

" _No! Aahhhhhhh!"_ She screamed in pain. This was just heartbreaking. Evolution just had it out for these guys. I lied there for a few hours trying to ignore her screams and hisses of agony as she was molting into a queen. I could see why she was in pain though. She was growing in size and height at an extremely fast pace. After an hour, she had grown 3 feet, her body wasn't used to such a speed in growth. After what felt like an eternity, she started to quiet down a little. She was ginormous now at 20 feet tall, instead of her previous 8 feet tall. I was only a forth of her size. She also had a smaller second pair of hands.

"Are you ok?" I said worried out of my mind.

" _Yes I think."_ She said a little exhausted.

"How do you feel?" I asked curiously.

" _I feel better than ever."_ She said as she picked me up to give me a hug,

"Your so... big!" I said. "It just gives me more to love." I said happily. She started to purr, but she was much louder this time, and because of us being in a cave, it echoed making a very peaceful like noise it seemed. Though to someone else, it would seem ominous.

" _I think we're officially safe. The Hive won't dare come near another queen, I can protect you much more easily now because of my size. There won't ever have to be anything you have to worry about from now on Logan."_ She said happily.

"I love you mother" I said sleepily.

" _I love you too Logan."_ She said as they both fell asleep.

We both woke up hours later still hugging each other. Zillah's tail was gone now, and was replaced with a giant sack like thing.

"What happened to your tail?" I asked.

" _I still have my tail, it's just inside my egg sack."_ Before he could ask why she had an egg sack, she explained it to him. _"I have an egg sack, because as queen, I will begin laying facehugger eggs. Don't worry, they won't come after you, I have control over them. They will just go after Yautja, animals, and any threats that come near us. I will never let them come after you, don't worry."_ She explained.

A few hours later, 20 eggs were laid and hatched. I was still scared out of my mind when I saw them. I was trying to keep my face away from them by any means necessary. _"It's ok Logan, they won't attack you, if they were, they would be crawling all over you by now."_ This made me a little less scared. I got down from Zillah and went over to one of them. I got down on my knee and began rubbing what I think was it's back. It was the part you see when they are facehugging someone that I rubbed. It seemed to like this. It began to crawl up my arm, this scared me half to death, making me fall on my back. It landed on my chest and seemed to lay there, like it was sleeping. _"He likes you."_ I heard Zillah say.

"Sad he will die after his job is done." I said.

" _Yeah, but the Xenomorph that will come out of that one will like you instantly."_ She said.

"Oh, that's nice." I said. "Well, you should probably send them to do the job they were born for." I said. She seemed to agree as she gave a hiss and all of the facehuggers left the cave, in search of a host.

I went to sleep with Zillah again. A few hours later, 20 Xenomorphs came back to the cave. Zillah woke me up when they came. _"Logan. Wake up. Your new brothers and sisters are here."_ She said.

I woke up at this. I looked around to see 20 Xenomorphs looking at us. This was still a bit frightening, but I managed to hold back my fears and approach one of them. I then heard a voice in my head, but it wasn't Zillah.

" _Hello little brother. What is your name?"_ It sounded feminine.

"My name is Logan" I said a little shy. I had a feeling she was the Xenomorph that was in the facehugger I rubbed earlier.

" _That is a wonderful name Logan. What do you wish to call me?_ " She asked.

"I was thinking about calling you Xander (Defender of Man(Zan-Der))" I said.

" _I like it."_ Xander said simply. I went up to hug her and she gladly accepted. I met the other 19 Xenomorphs too, all who gladly accepted me (I'm not gonna spend 2 hours looking up unique names that fit them, would you do it? No you wouldn't). It felt wonderful to have so much love at once. Xander and me became best friends almost immediately. We all helped each other in the hive, until it became an entire community where almost everyone knew everyone.

It was a wonderful life, I have turned 15 now, I couldn't be any happier. I was about to go to sleep with Zillah when I heard Xander call out to me. "Yes?" I said. We had become such good friends lately. It was so nice to have a friend, after not having any for many years.

" _Well, I just feel like I needed to say something. I, uhm, I, ah screw it."_ She said. She went up to me and kissed me. It felt weird. I was shocked but quickly accepted it. We stood there kissing for what felt like forever, but I was glad, as it was nice and I never wanted it to end. When it finally did end though, we just stared at each other. _"I love you."_ She said.

"I love you too Xander." I said as I hugged her. She purred with happiness. "Come on, it's time for us to sleep." I said. We both were holding hands as we walked to the main chamber to sleep with the rest of our brothers and sister, including Zillah. Xander and I both slept next to each other, as she still purred. "Good night Xander." I said.

" _Good night Logan."_ She said as we slept next to each other. Apparently I could be happier, and I was.

 **Dear fellow readers, I am sad to say, this story like many others, has come to an end. But, I'm thinking about making a sequel, so keep that in mind. I have started a poll on what story should be made next. It will be open until the end of the month. If no one answer by then, Ill chose what to write myself. Anyway, the story has ended. Did you guys like it? Or hate it? Read and Review**

 **Zillah: And Follow!**

 **Author: What she said.**

 **If a story were to continue without an end, what is the point in reading? - TMUW**

 **Peace**


End file.
